Little Christmas Miracles
by Black Shard
Summary: It's Christmas & the ninja are celebrating the holidays with their children. Take a look into the life of the new generation as they celebrate Christmas with family & friends. It's a heartwarming story fit for the holiday season.


**Little Christmas Miracles**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! This year's Christmas special will focus on the kids but the original ninjas will get some love too! As usual, here's the disclaimer: Lego owns Ninjago, not me.**

 **Now warm yourselves up by the fire and enjoy this holiday special!**

* * *

Every winter, Arbouria was blessed with plenty of snow, given one of its inhabitants. But every person in the humble town, kids and adults, appreciated this gift of nature as the snow brought with it the beginning of the festivities at this time of year. Everyone was outside to have fun in the white winter wonderland and the ninja of ice himself was no exception. Zane, Heather, and their children always loved building snowmen together. Ever since Liana's powers awoken, she and her father were able to do even more wintry magic to fill the townsfolks' hearts with awe.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Several local kids surrounded Zane, wanting him to make even more snowy creations and the ninja turned teacher was more than willing to oblige.

With a few waves of his hand, Zane created another snowman, much to the children's delight. It felt nice being surrounded by holiday cheer but it was better sharing it with others, especially with the ones he loved.

Liana and Forrest cheered as they sledded down the hills while their parents looked on, content that their children were enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, the human body can't stay out in the cold weather forever nor go for so long without anything to eat. The children were ready to go on yet another run on the sled when their stomachs growled VERY loudly…

"Are you two working up an appetite?" Zane asked humorously.

"We're too busy having fun." Liana dismissed him but her angry stomach said otherwise.

"Why don't you come in before you catch a cold?" Heather suggested.

"But we're not done!" Forrest pouted impatiently.

"You need to stay healthy to have all the fun you wish." Zane tried to convince their son to take a break from all the winter fun.

"Now come in so you can get warmed up." His wife guided their children back into the house.

But even then, the celebrations were far from other in the Julien household.

While Heather tended to the poinsettias with Haukka to keep her company, Zane baked some food for the Christmas party at the monastery but still reserved time to make some tasty treats for his wife and kids. The children on the other hand were occupied with some classic Christmas movies before their dad finished some of his homemade goodies.

With one call from their father saying the treats were ready, the children perked up.

Liana and Forrest could hardly contain their excitement when their parents came in with a plate filled to the brim with holiday sweets and mugs of warm drinks to accompany them in case all those cookies dry up their mouths.

Another thing Liana and Forrest enjoyed about Christmas was the tasty treats their father made from freshly-baked cookies to homemade hot cocoa. Zane would always make a mug of cocoa with each matching his family's tastes, such as Forrest's having a hint of peppermint and Liana's with vanilla marshmallows, which he also makes himself. To Zane, this was why cooking was so important. Even the simplest of things like a homemade meal was one the most precious things anyone can have or even give.

Sipping her cocoa spiced with cinnamon, Heather snuggled with her husband, content to spend time with him.

"Are you happy?" Zane looked down at his wife.

"I've always enjoyed Christmas as long as I can remember but ever since I met you, it's become even more special." Heather sighed and nuzzled her husband.

Christmas for the Julien family wasn't just about the holiday spirit. Because his birthday fell on this very day, the holidays were extra special for them. For Heather and her children, Christmas was also about celebrating the birthday of the patriarch of the family.

"Kids, do you have something to say to your father?" Heather reminded her children once they were finished with their hot chocolate and cookies.

The ninjas-in-training went off to grab an item under the Christmas tree and presented it to the birthday dad.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Liana and Forrest brought out a present covered in wrapping with a snowflake pattern with a bow made of glittery silk.

" _Kiitos_." Zane hugged each of his children before unwrapping the gift.

Freed from its ornate package was a snowman doll with blue eyes and a white coat with a slight resemblance to the gi Zane wore during his days as a ninja. In its hands was a poinsettia flower, a slight reference to his relationship with Heather, the original kunoichi of nature.

"Do you like it?" Forrest looked up to his father with imploring eyes.

"It's beyond anything I could've hoped for. I couldn't thank you enough." Zane embraced Liana and Forrest again as well as his wife.

"I almost forgot! We also got another surprise for you!" Liana went to the kitchen to bring out another surprise for her father.

"Happy Birthday!" His family shouted again, this time giving him a birthday cake.

Knowing how humble Zane was, Heather and the kids chose a smaller cake layered with cream, chocolate, and raspberries. On top was a candle for the ice ninja to make his birthday wish but he found no reason to come up with one because all he could ever wish for was here with him.

"Dad, aren't you gonna make a wish and blow out the candle?" Forrest pointed at the cake.

"Of course." Zane said out loud.

'But I already have everything I could ever wish for.' He said to himself.

Zane didn't bother thinking of a wish before blowing it out so he and his family can indulge and celebrate his birthday like any other day but just being with each other was all they needed to enjoy this day, whether it's a holiday or birthday.

* * *

The Walker family's home was practically bursting with holiday spirit inside and out.

The roof was covered with so many lights the building alone was comparable to Ninjago City in glitz and glamor. A bunch of snowmen stood proudly in the front yard and a replica of Santa on his sleigh and his reindeer with Rudolph in the lead were displayed on top of the house. On the door was an opulent wreath full of ornaments and bells. But it was _inside_ the Walker house that the family really pulled out all the stops.

Chris and Kyle were focused on decorating the Christmas tree and decked not only the foliage but the entire living room with as many ornaments as they can get their hands on. The fireplace had five stockings with the family members' names embroidered on them on top, paper chains and festive garlands were draped all across the walls, and the most eye-catching of all was the Christmas tree complete covered from top to bottom with lights, ornaments, tinsel, and all the decorations the family can get their hands on. Jay even designed some of the ornaments so his family's tree was unique and showed off his skills in technology. But the real showstopper was the star and Jay always made a different one every year. This year, the star was made of silver with lights going off around the edges and the center was a solid sapphire star.

"Okay, who wants to put the star on the tree?" Jay offered.

"Ooh! Me!" Chris waved his arms to get his father's attention.

" _I_ want to put up the star!" Kyle raised his hands like an eager student.

The blue ninja stroked his chin and eyed his sons in a melodramatic manner, raising the drama and pointing his finger between them until he finally made his choice.

"Chris got to do it last year so Kyle, why don't you try?" The former ninja handed the star over to his younger son.

"Yay!"

The new lightning ninja scowled but being nine years old, he now knew better than to throw a fit over unimportant things. Meanwhile, Kyle jumped in an attempt to reach the top of the tree but it was utterly useless with his tiny height.

"Daddy! I can't reach!" The young ninja-in-training whined.

"I gotcha covered." The ninja turned inventor went over to his son.

The six-year-old yelped in surprise when his father suddenly hoisted him up. Jay had his middle child propped up on his shoulders and he leaned forward so Kyle can reach the top of the tree and place the star there. After setting his son down, Jay plugged in the ornaments and the tree practically came to life. The lights were blinking, some of the ornaments moved, and even the star slowly spun atop its base.

Chris and Kyle were completely mesmerized by the extravagant tree while Jay and Nya went to the kitchen to finally have a moment to themselves.

"Merry Christmas, _älskling_." Jay handed out a present he hid to surprise Nya.

The light blue box had a romantic swirling white pattern all over it and was tied with a thin blue ribbon. Nya carefully undid the bow and opened the box and a light gasp escaped from her ruby red lips.

Atop a velvety cushion was a silver necklace with a detailed locket opened to reveal the images inside. One side depicted Jay and Nya on their wedding day and on the other side was a picture of all three of their children that was taken a couple of months ago.

"I… I don't know what to say…!" Tears welled up in Nya's hazel eyes.

"Do you like it?" Jay asked, wiping away a stray tear that escaped its prison.

"It's beyond perfect." Nya smiled, her lips edging closer to Jay's…

The moment was interrupted by Sayuri's cries from the other room and Nya immediately made a beeline for her room. She may have had experience with Chris and Kyle but a third child was no easier for any parent.

"Don't cry. Mommy's here now." The ex-kunoichi cooed as she picked up her infant daughter, whose cries started to die down with her mother's presence.

"Do you need any help?" Jay followed his wife.

"I got this." Nya replied, gently rocking their youngest child in her arms.

Sayuri was just one year old but Jay and Nya can already tell that she had a strong will that was passed down from her mother's side of the family and she was also outspoken with when she wanted something, also making her very much like her father and brothers.

'You can't talk yet you already belong with our family. You are what finally made us complete. I know you'll be able to find that special something in you one day…' Nya nuzzled her calm baby, who finally stopped crying now that she was safe in her mother's tender embrace.

With Sayuri being taken care of, Jay decided to check on their sons. Chris and Kyle were pretty much glued to the myriad of Christmas movies and specials their father brought but the lure of the presents under the flashy tree kept calling to them, trying their patience.

The Walker children all got plenty of presents, thanks to their doting grandparents. Ed and Edna apparently can't get enough of their grandchildren and the love they had for their son was just as strong as ever. They were even going to visit later today and join them at the party, thus they tried to wait until their arrival to open their parents. The key word: try.

"Where's grandma and grandpa!?" Kyle complained, sprawled out in a dramatic manner.

"Are they coming yet?" Chris whined while shaking impatiently.

"They'll be here soon. Remember, good things come to those who wait." Their father said.

"But we're too excited to wait!" His successor started rolling around melodramatically.

"I know how you feel but you have to be nice or you're gonna have coal in your stockings." Jay playfully warned his sons.

"But Mr. Charbonneau can't fit in them. He's too big." His younger son tilted his head naively.

Jay's face had a blank expression for a whole minute before he broke down in loud guffaws.

Coincidentally, the doorbell rang but Chris and Kyle can still hear their grandparents calling out to them and their parents. Unfortunately, all the noise caused Sayuri to wail again.

Nya sighed over all her efforts to pacify her daughter ended up being in vain but she knew this was to be expected since marrying Jay and already going through raising an infant twice. Then again, she loved her husband and her family for all their faults.

Such is a day in the life of the Walker family.

* * *

Holiday carols and tinkling bells resounded throughout the winter wonderland that is the little northerly town of Meerheim. Parts of the sea bordering the settlement had frozen and plenty of snow blanketed the perpetually cool town, turning it into a winter wonderland. Decorations were hung up all over the buildings, fences, lampposts, and just about anything that allowed for it but not to the extent of the overly gaudy Ninjago City.

True to her past as an idol, Luna still enjoyed singing and naturally loved this time of year. She would always go around the neighborhood with her daughters to sing carols like she had done with her mother. In fact, she still accompanied her daughter and grandchildren whenever they went around spreading Christmas cheer in Meerheim. Even Lorelei joined her mistress, adding the occasional bark or howl in tune at the surprisingly apt moments.

But it was a different story for Cole.

Cole still didn't like singing out in public and would only sing to his daughters when no one else was around. While his wife and daughters sang at numerous doorsteps, he remained in the car until they were done. He wanted them to get it over with so they can celebrate Christmas as a family without the outside world interfering. That and finally get some cake.

"Are you done yet?" Cole practically whined to his wife once she returned to his side.

"Just a couple more houses and we can go home." Luna kissed her spouse to placate him.

The former ninja still wasn't very fond of carols but he was willing to deal with them if it meant making his wife and daughters happy. In the end, what awaited him at home will make all the troubles worth it, at least to him.

For the Charbonneau family, no holiday or celebration was complete without cake. There were at least three Christmas cakes in the fridge. Some was for the family and the rest will be going with them to the party at the monastery. This time couldn't come sooner enough for Cole but he wanted his daughters to be happy too and let them pick the cake they want.

"Okay girls, which cake should we have right now?" Cole set up the cakes so his daughters can choose which ones will stay and which ones will go.

"That one!" Coincidentally, t pointed at the same chocolatey Buche de Noel, a choice Cole approved.

Even before helping themselves, the cake gave off a Christmas-y mood with the patterns on the cream that made it resemble the log that was its namesake and the edges cut from the ends of the cake were placed on top like bough stumps. Several meringue mushrooms were added for decoration and gave the cake even more charm. The whole cake was finally topped with some powdered sugar to look like snow to bring a wintry touch to the already festive cake.

The girls inherited their parents' love for cake and it was apparent when they polished off their slices of cake within a minute, echoing their father. The cake was perfectly moist with hints of vanilla and almond and the cream intertwined with it was fluffy but had a distinct hazelnut and raspberry flavor. The glossy chocolate cream was rich, silky smooth, and melted in their mouths like snowflakes on their tongues. There was still plenty left over but Cole and Luna didn't want their daughters to ruin their appetites with the feast awaiting them at the party.

"Come on Daddy! Sing with us!" Amy and Melody dragged their father towards the living room to sing together.

"Fine, but just once." Cole gave in to make them happy.

The girls sang loudly to egg their father and he eventually sang along, albeit halfheartedly, but his lackluster attempt wasn't going to cut it for them.

"Dad! You gotta put more effort!" Amy scolded her own parent.

"Come on! You can sing better!" Melody goaded him to put some more effort into his singing.

"But Daddy gets stage fright!" Cole whined and exaggerated.

"Oh no. You're not pulling off that old excuse." Luna stared at her husband sternly but he knew she was only playing along.

The earth ninja felt defeated, being outnumbered not just by gender but _everything_. Luna and the girls enjoyed singing and dancing whenever and wherever with any song they can think of while he didn't want to make a fool of himself, even with just his family to know. He would've kept up with his charade if it weren't for Amy and Melody pulling off the 'puppy-dog eyes' look that always got to him and to add insult to injury Luna was doing it too. But Cole still had a very strong parental instinct that came with his element and he just couldn't bear to break his sweet wife and daughters' hearts.

"Fine, you win…" Cole relented.

With an amazing voice only his family knew, the earth ninja sang a bunch of carols with his wife and daughters. He hated to admit it but in the end, even he enjoyed singing with his family. But Cole fell silent the moment the doorbell rang, not wanting to risk getting humiliated by his dad.

" _Grand-père_!" Amy and Melody ran to the door to greet Lou.

" _Bonjour mon petites princesses_!" The aging dancer hugged his lovely granddaughters.

"It's so good to see you again." Cole also welcomed his parent with open arms.

After the initial greetings, Lou opened the bag he carried to give the girls their presents.

"Amy, Melody, look. I got you something really nice." He took out two Christmas presents that were tenderly wrapped and decorated with bows and lace for them.

" _Merci_!" Amy and Melody eagerly unwrapped the packages to see what he got for them.

The Charbonneau sisters were stunned speechless by the most extravagant dolls they ever saw. Both porcelain dolls wore a rococo style dress and their soft thick hair were styled into delicate ringlets. While Amy's had light brown hair and a pink outfit with a lacy headdress, Melody's had blonde locks held up into pigtails and was dressed in blue.

The girls thanked their grandfather again and again and Lou in turn was just happy to see them smile. Cole was happy to see his family being so close and he knew his mother would've really liked her granddaughters and that she was watching over them. Luna shared the same feelings, also believing her father still watched over her and their family.

"Since we're all finally here, how about some carols?" Lou began to play some Christmas music to set up the mood.

'Here we go again…' Cole sighed, now having to bear the humiliation of singing twice…

* * *

Even the warm town of Ignacia was blanketed in pure white snow but the people enjoyed it and a certain young kunoichi was no exception.

"Alex! Aren't you still gonna play with us?" Jasmine called out to her friend when she ran off all of a sudden after they've had their fill of sledding.

"I'm gonna get Akira! He has no idea what he's missing!" Alex boasted.

"You know he's just gonna say no!" Katie called after her but was ignored.

Believe it or not, Alex can be just as stubborn as Akira.

In a way, that's all the proof needed to know that they really were twins.

Alex normally preferred warmer weather but she still enjoyed all the activities that can only be enjoyed in winter, such as sledding and snowball fights. Every winter, she would get into a good brawl of snowy fury with her friends but she would also spend a good portion of her time trying to pull her brother away from the furnace of their father's workshop to join in on the fun.

"There you are!" Alex found her brother huddling by their father's furnace.

"Nope! You're not making me go out there!" Akira already knew what was going on.

"Akira!" The younger twin complained, "You're gonna miss out!"

"No!" Akira shook his head fervently and practically hugged his sole source of heat.

"Come on Akira! It's fun!" Alex tried to pull him to no avail.

"I don't wanna! I hate the cold!" The fire ninja complained. Surprise, surprise.

"You'll have too much fun to even feel the cold!"

"I don't believe it!"

Kai and Aria could hear the twins argue from the house and decided to put a stop to their antics before someone gets hurt.

"Kids, this isn't the time to fight. It's Christmas." Aria calmly rebuked her children upon stepping out into the workshop, followed by her husband.

"Alex, don't force your brother to do something he really doesn't want to do and Akira, I know how you feel about the cold. I don't like it either but think of something that comes with it that makes you happy and the chills won't bother you so much." Kai suggested.

"I'm sorry…" Alex sighed.

"But there's nothing about the cold I like!" Akira complained.

"It doesn't have to be the weather. Just think of all the fun times we share at this time of year. Anything can bring out your emotions like playing with your friends or sharing a delicious meal together." The fire ninja tried to get his son in the holiday spirit.

Fortunately, it didn't take long until Akira found one positive aspect about the holidays.

"Is… Is Mom gonna make cinnamon cookies again?" The young ninja asked shyly.

If there was one thing Akira and Alex agreed on when it comes to Christmas was their mother's homemade treats. Everything she made was good but her best recipes for cakes, cookies, and other goodies were reserved for the holiday season, from the wonderfully irresistible cinnamon cookies passed down from her family to madeleines with a splash of orange blossom water.

"I have a batch in the oven right now." Their mother answered, "Both of you behave yourselves and I'll let you have as much as you want."

"Alex! Hurry up!" The young kunoichi's friends called to her.

"Wait for me!" Alex, completely forgetting her earlier argument, ran off to play with her friends in the snow, leaving Akira to his own devices.

"Just be careful!" Kai called to her before she was out of earshot and the young kunoichi waved back to let him know she'll obey him.

"Is there something you would like to do?" Aria asked to take her son's mind off the cold.

Akira held his stomach, finally realizing he was starting to feel a little hungry.

"I… would like some hot cocoa…" He blushed.

"I'll get you some," Aria kissed her son's brow before making the warm drink for him, "For now, why don't you just relax with your father?"

Luckily, Kai got over his Christmas phobia after years of therapy so the family were finally able to put up decorations without him freaking out over their house becoming a target for Santa's Christmas wrath. Speaking of which, the former ninja sat by the fireplace next to his son while Aria was preparing some treats to warm them up.

"Dad, how did you get over the cold?" Akira still shivered, sensitive to temperature changes.

"Actually, the cold still bothers me but I found my way around it. When you have control over fire, you can pretty much warm yourself up in an instant." Kai admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll show you." The ninja blacksmith wrapped his arms around his son and in an instant, the boy felt warm in his father's embrace.

"See? You'll be able to do great things once you've mastered your element." Kai continued.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You're my son and the Pyrrhus' are never taken down by the cold."

"I can't wait until I get to do all those cool things you used to do."

"It's nice but you weren't blessed with your powers just to have fun. Being a ninja is also a huge responsibility and I want you and Alex to one day understand what it truly means to be a hero."

"Cocoa's ready!" Aria walked in carrying mugs of piping hot chocolate for her husband and son.

"Thanks Mom." Akira sipped the warm drink, feeling the love his mother had for him within the comforting beverage.

Kai simply cherished every moment he can have with his children and that was all he needed to forget about his holiday phobia and it was thanks to them and Aria that he finally did.

* * *

The courtyard of the monastery was littered with the remnants of a brutal war of ice and snow. Clumps of snow littered the stone grounds and the statues of Ninjago's heroes fared no better. Luckily, no snowmen were harmed in the fight but it was a good thing they weren't sentient or they'd have a serious case of PTSD.

One survivor carefully surveyed the frozen carnage and wreckage but it was that false sense of security that caused his downfall.

As if out of nowhere, a single snowball hit him square in the face, knocking him back.

"I win!" A little violet-eyed girl came out of her hiding place, relishing her victory.

The victim wiped the snow off his face but bore no resentments to his loss.

Actually, he even congratulated his predator.

Soon, the rest of Lloyd's family came out of hiding to take a break from their snowball fight or laugh at him for losing in such a humiliating way but the former hero bore no grudges. In fact, he was quite proud of his daughter and her improving skills.

'Perhaps she does have what it takes to be the kunoichi of time and space…' Lloyd's heart was filled with a sense of hope. Hope for the future of Ninjago as well as his own children being able to fulfill their destiny and fill in the large shoes he and Iris will one day leave behind.

"Again! Let's do it again!" Leon kept jumping, sending powdery snow flying around him.

"Okay, just one more time. We have to save the fun for the party." Iris complied.

Still having strong 'inner child' urges, Lloyd and Iris were not above joining their children on an all-out snow brawl. It was girls versus boys last time so they settled on a mother and son versus father and daughter. As usual, they didn't use their elemental powers in their battles because that wouldn't be fair.

Again, Lloyd found himself bearing the brunt of the other team's attacks and the courtyard was soon filled with the sounds of a family making the most of the time they can spend together as well as snowballs crashing onto whatever got caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu was content to just observe while warming himself with some green tea.

The holidays was one of the few times his brother and his wife would come over. Even Misako would take a break from her travels to take part in the festivities and it felt nice to rebuild their relationships after so many years apart.

Leon and Willow were growing so fast and so were the ninjas' children.

It was only a matter of time until light and darkness will be thrown off-balance and Ninjago will be in need of heroes again. Hopefully that time will come when the new generation have grown enough to understand the full responsibilities of a ninja and take their parents' helms.

But right now, the only thing the young protégés will have to worry about is to not catch a cold.

And unfortunately, none of the snowmen survived this round of the Garmadon snowball war.

* * *

The party was finally in full swing upon the ninja families' arrival.

The ninjas greeted each other like the good friends they were while their children got to spend time together without having to train like they do every summer.

Even the kunoichi's families came to the party and many of Ninjago's civilians were also invited such as Dareth and his family.

The ninjas were surprised that Dareth managed to find a woman who was willing to put up with him but then again, the kunoichi did choose to be with the ninjas, who had their own quirks. As for the brown ninja, his wife Elaine was a patient woman and their marriage was a surprisingly stable one and they even had a son named Darrell, who got along with the ninjas' children.

Another surprise was Bella, Aria's sister, who ended up marrying Lloyd's childhood friend Brad a couple of months ago. Luckily for him, Lloyd had since forgiven him and supported him and his new wife.

"Chris, Kyle. We're here." Jay tried to get his sons to pay attention.

Chris and Kyle were _very_ happy to have gotten the latest toys, gadgets, and games from Ed and Edna and were practically inseparable from their new presents. If there was anyone who'll spoil them, it was their grandparents and Jay was starting to hope his claims that they'll turn Sayuri into a spoiled brat will be nothing but mere jokes.

Hopefully.

"Kids, you can play later. You have to meet up with your friends." Nya tried to coax her children but they were practically zombies and their new toys and gadgets were the brains.

"You have to listen to your parents, young'uns." Ed finally convinced his grandsons to give their new games a rest.

While their parents caught up with one another, even the kids had a chance to mingle.

"You should've seen it!" Chris bragged about his father's latest P.I.X.A.L. design, "A big bunch of sparks went off when he turned it on!"

"It was awesome! It was like a whole bunch of fireworks!" Kyle threw up his arms in emphasis.

"That's nothing! I burned up one of the school banners during back to school! Sure, Mom and Dad grounded me all the way til Halloween but it was worth it!" Akira bragged.

"And you better not do it again." The ninja apprentice gulped when he can feel Kai's menacing aura right behind him.

"N-n-no sir…!" The new fire ninja gulped.

"Auntie Nya, did you bring Sayuri?" Alex looked up to her favorite aunt.

"Of course."

Kai and Aria still remembered how delighted their daughter was when she first discovered that she was no longer the only girl in her generation and ever since then, she always wanted to play with Sayuri at every opportunity she's got.

"Would you like to see your baby cousin?" Nya offered.

"Yeah!"

The former kunoichi brought her daughter down to Alex's level so she can talk to her.

"Awww! You're so cute!" The usually boyish girl gushed over her youngest cousin, holding and nuzzling her.

"Grandpa!" Leon and Willow greeted Garmadon with little bear hugs.

"It's so nice to see you again." The former despot was full of gratitude for being able to be the grandfather his grandchildren deserved after countless years of isolation from his loved ones.

"You're both growing up so fast." Haruka complimented them when they also greeted her.

After greeting their father's side of the family, the young ninjas went to greet Iris' parents, who wanted them to get in touch with their Russian roots.

"Grandma!" The Garmadon children also eagerly greeted Iris' mother.

"You've grown so much!" Mrs. Zvezda "Oh, and you can call me _babushka_."

" _Babushka_!" They greeted her again, this time in her native language.

Meanwhile, Iris was chatting with her father over every little thing in her life from her children to the meals she makes for her family. Leon and Willow understood several words and phrases but they were obviously still learning because most of the time, their mother and grandfather sounded like they were spewing nasty threats at one another despite it being otherwise.

"Kids, is there something you need to say?" Iris asked once she noticed her children staring.

"I hope your Russian is improving," Mr. Zvezda added, "I have so many things to tell you and it would mean a lot for me to speak with you in our native tongue."

"We're still learning." Leon answered.

"But whether you speak Russian or not, you're still my precious grandkids." The kindly old man bent down to embrace his young relatives, who hugged back in return.

Liana predictably clung to her father but Forrest quickly convinced her to at least try to open up to the young ninjas. After all, they've started training at the monastery every summer a couple of years ago so at least she was used to them. The Pyrrhus and Walker cousins were already in the mood for one of the duels they usually do during their training sessions but rather than test out their elements, they just wanted to play in the snow.

"Hey! Wanna play outside?" Alex asked Liana and the Charbonneau sisters if they wanted in on the fun.

Liana balled up, being the timid girl she always was outside her family, while the other two girls looked up to their father for answers.

"Daddy, can we go play?" Amy and Melody begged.

"Okay but don't take too long. We'll be having dinner soon." Cole nodded.

"Yay!" The girls scampered off to play in the snow.

"Liana, why don't you try to play with them? At least try to get to know them." Zane coaxed his daughter to open up to the ninja and kunoichi but the shy girl wasn't having any of it.

"Please, Liana. The ninjas accept you so why can't you let them in?" Heather tried reaching out to her eldest child.

"They… they're gonna laugh at me…" The kunoichi of ice clung to her father.

"When did we ever do that!?" Melody was astonished, "We like you the way you are!"

"You're just saying that…"

"Liana, we're gonna play in the snow and don't you like doing that?" Amy asked.

"I'm still shy…"

"We'll help you with that!" Forrest popped up and dragged the bewildered Liana by her hand to join the kids but taking heed of his parents telling them to be careful.

* * *

While the kids were out playing, the ninjas still took their time catching up with one another.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Happy Birthday, Zane!" Jay took out a small present and handed it over to his former teammate.

The ice ninja was astonished at first but was really grateful that the lightning ninja remembered his birthday at all, especially after that Venus fly trap incident several years ago. Zane opened it and was surprised that Jay went out of his way to get him the newest lPhone and there were a precious few in the market. It was also surprisingly good timing since the ninja turned teacher started to consider replacing his old phone.

"Jay, thank you so much." The ex-nindroid graciously thanked his teammate.

"See? I'm a better friend than you!" The ever childish ninja taunted Kai and Cole.

"Jay, I really appreciate the gift I don't need presents and cake to enjoy my birthday. Just being with my friends and family is all I need." Zane stopped him before he gets too arrogant.

The fire and earth ninjas internally cringed at the incredibly clichéd notion but that's just Zane being Zane.

"How the hell can you stay so… _restrained_? Why not go all out for once?" Cole stared at him like he ate a live bug.

"I did get to indulge a couple of times but now, I just prefer to be with my family and that's all. Locations and any other activities matter little to me." The pale man answered.

The guys were slightly annoyed but they just can't have Zane any other way.

But his mentioning of family reminded them that their kids were out playing.

"Wait. Who's going to look after the kids?" Luna asked.

"I can go check on them if you want." Lloyd offered.

Having been the kids' teacher for a few years, the ninjas trusted the former hero to make sure they don't get into trouble. It was apparent even to his children that he can be very intimidating if they behave badly and knew better than to cause trouble with him around. But he can also be the 'fun teacher' when they're well-behaved but that will depend on how they act.

* * *

The garden behind the monastery was small but there were a lot of hills for the young ninjas to sled on, more than enough snow to build snowmen and have snowball fights, and even a small lake to try ice skating. The kids were also joined by their friend Darrell as well as Calla, Liana and Forrest's cousin.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Leon suggested almost immediately with unanimous agreements.

"Come on, Liana! Lighten up! We had fun back in Arbouria!" Forrest still goaded his sister.

"But… I'm not used to playing with you guys…" Liana shivered out shyness and not the cold.

"Come on! We've known each other since we were very little! Lighten up a bit!" Kyle groaned.

"But there's also Darrell and Calla. How should we set up the teams?"

"Okay, it's gonna be boys versus girls. Darrell will go with the boys and Calla goes with the girls so we're even."

"Fine by me." Calla shrugged.

Before the kids can start their snowball fight, Lloyd came up to observe them.

"Hello Sensei Lloyd." The ninja apprentices bowed before their teacher almost out of instinct.

"You don't have to do that now. It's the holidays." The green ninja dismissed the formalities.

"But why are you here?" Akira asked.

"Even if it's the holidays, you still have to play safe and you shouldn't cheat. That wouldn't be fair now would it?"

"No, Sensei."

"And not all of you have powers and the most important rule for any game is to play fairly."

"Yeah."

"Okay but remember that this is a snowball fight so you shouldn't be hurting each other and it's not a contest. Now go out there and have some fun." The former hero playfully smirked.

"Yes, Sensei."

Trusting his students, the green ninja left to let the children get loose and it was no sooner after he left that the snowballs were sent flying. The snowball war was a fierce conflict and countless battles were fought before the garden looked like a warzone and the girls emerged victorious in the end but the boys didn't really care. There were still other fun things to do in the snow.

The Walker boys, Akira, and Darrell went sledding on the hills, Calla and Forrest joined up with the Garmadon siblings in building some snowmen, and the Charbonneau sisters and Alex were taught how to ice skate by Liana on the lake. Using the same technique her father showed her, the shy girl crafted thin blades of ice on the bottom of their shoes so they can glide on the ice. Despite all the trips and spills, it was fun and all the kids were enjoying themselves.

The ninjas observed their children playing through the windows and were happy just watching them have fun in the snow. It was almost time for dinner but the little ones were really enjoying playing together, even the cold-hating Akira and timid Liana.

"Should we tell them to come inside?" Heather pondered aloud.

"They're really enjoying themselves," Aria observed, "Perhaps we can afford giving them a few more minutes."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I just don't want them to get injured or catch a cold." Luna added.

"They're our children. Of course they'll be fine." Cole reassured her.

"You know, it's kind of a miracle…" Kai mused.

"What for?" Nya turned to her brother.

"Akira always hated the cold but look at him. He's having the time of his life."

"I agree," Zane nodded, "It also fills my heart with joy seeing Liana opening up to the others."

"Guess that's why it's called a Christmas miracle!" Jay exclaimed.

The others stared at the lightning ninja like he was a psychopath but soon laughed and before he knew it, Jay laughed as well.

Just seeing their children having fun together filled the ninjas with all the Christmas joy they'll ever need.

Because they were their little Christmas miracles.

* * *

 **Phew! I worked hard on this one-shot since November & I hope it showed!**

 **Before I go, I want to say thank you to those who've enjoyed my stories! It means so much to me I can't even describe it! Again, thank you so much & have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
